Voldemort in love
by potterheadpride
Summary: Voldemort está enamorado y nada menos que de Emma Watson. Intentará conquistarla...


_**Esta historia participa en el Reto Anti cannon del foro The Ruins**_

**Bueno, he de decir que he disfrutado mucho escribiendo este one-shot. Es un buen reto con el que me lo he pasado muy bien, ya que mi Voldemort... En fin, os animo a leerlo y espero que lo disfrutéis tanto como yo.**

* * *

><p>Mi nombre es Tom Riddle, aunque la gente me conoce más como Lord Voldemort. El mundo tiene una imagen horrible de mi: para ellos soy un asesino de magos y muggles, un torturador, alguien que no siente. Pero no soy así: no asesino personas, ni torturo a nadie y además, tengo sentimientos.<p>

Todos se reirían de mí si dijera que estoy enamorado, pero ya no quiero ocultarme más. Tengo que decirlo: estoy enamorado de Emma Watson, una joven chica muggle que me robó el corazón desde la primera vez que la vi por televisión, porque yo, aunque la gente tenga una imagen equivocada de mí, tengo televisión en casa.

Bueno, a lo que iba: me he propuesto conquistarla. Sí, a Emma Watson. Ya sé que no soy la persona más bella del mundo: no tengo nariz, mis ojos dan miedo y mis venas se transparentan por toda mi piel. Pero la belleza está en el interior, y aunque nadie se lo crea, yo soy muy bello interiormente.

El despertador suena a las siete de la mañana y aunque sea un dormilón, me levanto porque sé que hoy va a ser un gran día. Abro el armario y empiezo a sacar todo tipo de ropa, desde unos tejanos rotos y desgatados que ahora están muy de moda, hasta un esmoquin que me puse para la boda de Luna Lovegood y Neville Longbottom. No sé qué ponerme. Empiezo a probarme todo tipo de conjuntos, desde el más llamativo y atrevido hasta el que llama menos la atención. Quiero estar guapo. Al final, como estoy bajo presión porque se hace tarde, me pongo lo primero que encuentro, que parece estar limpio y huele bien. Es un buen conjunto: unos tejanos negros junto con una camiseta de manga corta estampada con la frase 'Keep calm and carry on'.

Salgo de casa apresuradamente, no sin antes coger mi paquete de chicles de menta y el dinero para comprar las flores que le voy a regalar a Emma. Sí, voy a regalarle flores. Cuando ya estoy en la calle respiro el aire fresco de la mañana. Son casi las diez, ella llegará al estudio a las diez y media. Podré esperarla en la puerta y declararle mis sentimientos. Caerá rendida en mis brazos.

Voy caminando por la calle, que a estas horas ya comienza a estar más transitada. Los peatones me miran con curiosidad, puesto que voy cantando y dando saltitos, algo así como Heidi. Sí, también he visto Heidi. Y Marco. Y lloré con las dos series. Me detengo en la puerta de la floristería. El dueño me sonríe y le pido las flores más bonitas que tenga. Obedece. Entra en la tienda y cuando sale lleva en los brazos un bonito ramo de amapolas. Son preciosas, aunque Emma lo es mucho más, y su belleza no puede compararse ni por asomo con la de las flores que ahora sostengo en mis brazos. El florista vuelve a sonreírme y le pago las flores. Retomo mi camino hasta el estudio y cuando llego me encuentro con un buen número de fans de mi amada. Llevan pancartas, regalos, camisetas con su foto… Y en ese momento me siento estúpido por llevar solamente unas flores. Parezco tonto comparado con todas esas personas llenas de regalos para ella. Pero entonces, la vocecita en mi cabeza vuelve a tranquilizarme y me siento de nuevo seguro de mi mismo.

Después de estar un rato esperando en la puerta, un coche de los caros aparece de repente doblando la esquina. Lleva los cristales tintados y no puedo ver quien va dentro de él, pero sé que Emma está dentro, lo siento dentro de mí. Y cuando el chofer baja del coche y abre la puerta trasera, mi corazón se acelera cuando veo al amor de mi vida bajar de él. Lleva un bonito vestido rojo, el pelo le cae por los hombros en rizos bien definidos y sonríe a la multitud que hay congregada en la puerta, que ahora mismo se ha puesto a dar grititos de alegría. Y yo no iba a ser menos.

Emma está firmando autógrafos y haciéndose fotos con los aficionados. Les sonríe, habla con ellos y hasta les abraza. Va avanzando, siento como cada vez me pongo más nervioso. Se acerca, puedo oler su aroma cada vez más fuerte. Está justo delante de mí… Pero no sonríe. Está estornudando. La nariz se le ha puesto roja y los ojos no paran de llorarle. El maquillaje se le está corriendo, y su bello rostro se ve alterado por eso.

-¡Achíííííííííííís! –Vuelve a estornudar.

Mi cara luce cada vez más desconcertada, y cuando le entrego las flores ella comienza a estornudar todavía más. Coge el ramo y sin pensárselo dos veces me lo tira a la cara. No me duele, puesto que eran flores, pero siento un gran dolor en el pecho que se expande por todo mi ser.

Su representante baja del coche y la ayuda a subir. Me fulmina con la mirada y me dice:

-La señorita Watson es alérgica a las amapolas.

En ese momento deseo con todas mis fuerzas que la tierra me trague. Todos los presentes me miran, me señalan y murmuran comentarios sobre mí. Y cuando veo que el coche en el que va subida desaparece al doblar la esquina, sé que la he perdido para siempre y que su amor nunca me corresponderá.


End file.
